


Eyes on the Prize

by aomines



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Speedomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw Aomine in a speedo, he wasn't sure what to think. More like he couldn't think at all because his heart was attempting to pound out of his chest while his brain short circuited to the point where there was probably smoke coming out of his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Prize

It wasn't like he hasn't seen him half naked before, it was just the fact that a speedo is a lot more skimpy than his usual boxer briefs. Not to mention his skin was slick with water straight from the pool, dripping off him in the most sensual manner if that was even possible.

He had his brother and mentor to blame for this. Kagami was the last one to enter the pool due to him being half an hour late. It was fun with Alex and Tatsuya coming over the night before to stay up and watch the live stream of the basketball game in America. The fact that his preferred team won was worth getting only three hours of sleep but having coach Riko assign him extra drills back at school was making him regret it. 

His swim trunks were under his basketball shorts so all he had to do was tug off his shirt and shimmy out of his pants before he stuffed all his things in a locker. The redhead was practically through the entrance to the pool when he spotted his blue haired rival and newly turned boyfriend. 

Aomine was receiving a towel from Sakurai while he shook the last remaining drops of water from his navy hair. The scene moved in slow motion from there on out. All he could do was thickly swallow while his mahogany eyes took in the sight of him toweling his hair as water continued to drip down his body. 

He watched rivulets of water run down the muscle defined brown skin of his arms, chest, abs, and legs. He wasn't going to lie to himself that he wanted a closer view of his crotch but got a better view when he turned to face Momoi. The muscles of his back and his ass were just as spectacular as the front. 

Even though their builds were the same, he was pretty sure his body looked nothing like that. In fact, he was finally able to see how it made sense that Aomine was six pounds heavier than him even though he was only two centimeters taller. That extra weight was pure muscle put in all the right places and that was something Kagami couldn't complain about even if he tried.

This was actually the part where he realized he did indeed have a sickening attraction to Aomine and seeing him this unclothed all at once was too much for his heart and brain with the lack of sleep he got so he headed back for the locker room. 

The tan boy was fighting to calm himself down while he reached into his locker. He at least wanted to make it look like he was doing something when someone walked in. Not the actual break down over coming to the reality that Aomine was just as hot half naked and wet as he was clothed and dry. 

"What are you doing in here?" 

Kagami nearly jumped, but managed to tone it down to a flinch when he heard the taller boy's voice. He took one more deep breath to calm his nerves before he closed the locker door and looked over at him. Luckily a towel was wrapped around his waist so it was just Aomine looking unbelievably good in a towel and not Aomine looking ridiculously good in a speedo.

"I forgot to put my phone away," he said, slinging his towel over his shoulder. "Why are you in here?" 

"Your coach was complaining about you taking too long so Satsuki forced me to come get you. I told them you're stupid so you probably got lost," he mumbled, leaning on the locker across from him. 

"Shut up! You're the stupid one, dumbass," he retorted, "Besides, Seirin has been here plenty of times, why did Touou decide to join us today?" 

"I dunno, something about water resistance training with another team shows faster results," he mumbled while shaking the remaining water out of his ear. 

“Water resistance training? Riko usually just makes us swim and do tons of leg exercises to the point we can barely get out of the pool.” 

“Well today’s different. Satsuki got her hands on some pool basketball hoops. It looks like we’ll be swimming back and forth to see whose team can score the most.” 

A grin tugged at his lips the moment the words pool and basketball hoop reached his ears. “This sounds like a piece of cake.” 

“Oh yeah? Since when are you good at swimming when you’re barely good at basketball?” Aomine asked, pushing off the locker for them to be a breath away from each other. 

His unique eyebrows instantly drew together at his boyfriend’s attempt to mess with him. Pushing each other’s buttons was that part of the relationship that’d never die. Not to mention it turned into great make out sessions. 

“Tell that to my Winter Cup trophy. Plus, I guess you forgot the part where I know how to surf. Swimming in the ocean is a lot tougher than a pool, idiot.”

“Well, I was forced into swimming lessons when I was younger and I was and still am pretty damn good. Get ready to eat your words and make me dinner when we go to your place later,” he claimed, taking another step forward to close the distance between them for a peck on the lips. 

“Like I’d let that happen,” Kagami mumbled, their lips still within reach of each others. “We’ll decide what the winner gets after whoever wins. I’d ask you to cook but I rather not die before I turn eighteen.” 

His blue eyes rolled before he lightly pushed the redhead into the locker. “Let’s get this ass kicking over with,” he said while untying his towel. 

He thickly swallowed, suddenly remembering why he bolted from the pool in the first place. The speedo definitely looked even better close up than it did far away. Except he had to keep his eyes on the prize. The one where he could gloat and prove Aomine wrong not the one literally within hands reach of him with a cat eat canary grin.

* * *

“If you’re wondering if I’m still pissed off, then yes I am,” he said, giving the taller boy a look over his shoulder.

Aomine sucked his teeth. “I told you I took swimming lessons when I was younger. Are you really that surprised by the outcome?” 

Kagami pursed his lips before an aggravated sound spilled from his lips. “Yes! I thought I finally had something on you by being able to surf and swim pretty well. But then there comes Aomine fucking Daiki in his speedo still managing to beat me like he’s been professionally swimming his whole entire life.” 

“I could’ve gone pro though. I still could if I want,” he mumbled from the bed, an arm slung over his eyes. "You should be blaming Tetsu instead. We all know his pool skills are weak and the light and shadow thing can't really work with a shadow floating face down in one spot."

The redhead glared as he made his way to the bed, shoving him slightly out the way to take a seat next to him. "I was hoping my swimming skills could make up for it. I'll win next time, you can count on it."

He smirked after sliding his arm down to his chest, a look of excitement hidden beneath his features. "We'll see about that. Until then, don't you wanna what you owe me?"

He sighed, absolutely expecting the worst. "What is it this time? Make you lunches for a week? Carry bags for you and Satsuki while you shop? Going to Touou's basketball practice just so I can be your water boy?" 

Aomine gave him a blank look for while till he shrugged. “I just want you to kiss me.”

“Really? You beat me at basketball in water for fucks sake and all you come up with is kissing?”

He quirked an eyebrow at his response. “Why does it sound like you’re complaining?” 

“I’m not! I just become suspicious of you when you don’t go out of your way to make my losing more annoying than usual.” 

“I thought about making you tell me about how good I looked in my speedo, but that’d only be fun for about two minutes max since you’re not good with words.” He said with a smile, turning on his side to prop his face against his hand. 

“Narcissistic much? That’s honestly a waste and your vocabulary sucks just as much as mine bastard.” Kagami claimed, knowing damn well he hard a time keeping it together thanks to that speedo in the first place. Not to mention Aomine was lying next to him in just boxer briefs after their separate showers. That was torture in itself. 

“I’m sure you have something to say about it. You were pretty quiet when you saw it, which is surprising since you’re pretty much loud about everything.” 

Knowing full well that he was right, the redhead glared at him even harder. “Like earlier, let’s just get this over with.” 

He lightly laughed. “I’m ready when you are.” 

Kagami couldn't help but give him a light smile before gently pushing Aomine into the mattress. The younger boy gave him a questioning look until tan thighs were framing his waist, the redhead straddling him with a small look of affection. 

"For the record, this probably isn't going to last long. I'm still pretty worn out from staying up last night with Alex and Tatsuya." 

"Oh yeah, where is she by the way? I'm surprised she's not here knocking on the door every ten minutes asking if we need anything." 

"She said she had a date tonight with some girl trainer. Apparently she's really flexible," he mumbled, a grossed out look crossing his features. 

"If only I was invited," he laughed, even after a fist connected with his shoulder. 

"I doubt you'd even know what to do with one girl let alone two." 

"Hey! You're just as bad probably even worse." 

Kagami sighed in frustration. "Are we really about to fight over who's better with girls when we're dating each other?" 

"Good point," he said, shifting himself so his back was pressed against the headboard. "Just shut up and kiss me." 

He playfully rolled his eyes before he leaned in, their noses brushing and Aomine's hands settling on his waist while his arms rested around his neck. The redhead was the one to seal their lips together first, knowing how much his boyfriend liked to test his lack of self control. But of course Aomine's self control was slim to none when it came to Kagami. Which was why the kiss went from simple slow smooches to open mouthed with rolling hips in under a couple of minutes. 

With idle hands and a husky voice, Aomine was able to persuade the redhead to get his hand down his pants. He had him coming in under five minutes, his tongue and teeth ruthless against his tan neck with his grip nothing but gentle on his cock. Kagami was putty in his boyfriend's hands by this point, his orgasm using the last bit energy he managed to hold onto.

Aomine wordlessly cleaned him up, smirking just a bit when he noticed the sleepy glare constructed on the redhead's face. He was also pretty sure he heard something along the lines of bastard speedomine, but he ignored whatever words mumbled from those soft lips and pecked them instead.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't aokaga-ed in so long, so sorry if this probably sucks. 
> 
> on a headcanon note: aomine's form when he dived into the pool was way too perfect for him to have not had swimming lessons. 
> 
> comments and kudos are nice! ♥


End file.
